Talk:Michael De Santa
three main protagonists we need to update [[User:DarkShadowSword|'Dark']]|[[User talk:DarkShadowSword|'Shadow']]|[http://www.youtube.com/user/megahypernova Sword] 18:09, November 8, 2012 (UTC) : I agree. GTA V has 3 protaganists, Michael, Trevor, and Franklin. The protagonist link on the main page should not be redirected to Michael's page, but should lead to a page listing all of the protagonists of GTA V. Forcaster (talk) 04:07, February 24, 2013 (UTC) :: Someone has to fix this!!!!!!!!!!Akismastro (talk) 18:02, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Y U NO LET ME POST! Why cant I edit this page? I just wanted to put an official screenshot of Micheal on the phone, at the home page of this wiki, it sais anyone can edit. I swear, hipocrates and politics... :First of all, hypocrites and politics has nothing to do with this Wiki. Second, stop being so ignorent. Third, I'm going to tell you why we keep some pages locked from editing. :#Alot of pages about Beta Releases, protags. and antags. have been locked because many editors will put speculation and irrelevent info about them. The Beta page has way too many speculations and thats why it is locked. :#Vandals will mess up the pages stated in 1 and that's why we locked them to prevent editing :#Even though the Home Page says "This wiki about the Grand Theft Auto series that anyone can edit" we still have to twist that rule for the pages to be locked because of huge GTA fanboys who will post anything that their imaginations come about while playing GTA and because of vandals. The Home Page, we're not obligated, even admins, to edit it because of vandals attacking this page when GTA Wiki was founded in 2006. :If you want to edit on the locked pages, ask these admins to unlock it for you. P.S. Sign your posts with 4 tildes or the signature button. Tony (talk) 18:56, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks man I just wanted to know, practicly I got mad because of that, second of all, admins should upload the official GTA V screenshots that came out from gameiformer.com. {{Unsigned Interlanguage/Interwiki Links Please Add: de: Michael (V) es: Michael pl: Michael thanks, Mike alias the Checker (talk) 21:31, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Why we still use picture for beta model of Michael? I thought this wiki is somewhat 'official', why nobody updates picture? We have way clearer and better and close to completed game. And we still use picture for beta model of Michael? If you guys (admins) locked page, then keep update it! Kevin J.R. (talk) 17:49, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Unnamed topic by R3h4n786 'First playable GTA character that has a family'...what about CJ in San Andreas? He had sweet and Kendl. R3h4n786 (talk) 13:13, June 22, 2013 (UTC) :It refers to the fact that Michael has a wife and kids.Dodo8 ''Kingrhem (Talk ★ ) 21:31, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Leaked last name I thought that the wiki said we are sataying away from the leaks but you are still using the leaked name. http://www.youtube.com/user/wiktor1998 (talk) 09:46, August 31, 2013 (UTC) : As far as we know, De Santa is an alias Tracey used for her audition Jackbel (talk) 10:02, August 31, 2013 (UTC) De Santa (RDR) You remember Caption Vincente from Red Dead Redemption? He has the same last name, Vincente De Santa. I think it's possible that he is related to the De Santa family in GTA V! RealgrandpaJoeWCG (talk) 14:35, August 31, 2013 (UTC) :The HD universe in the Grand Theft Auto series has no relations to any other universe in intertainment. The one and only... (talk) 01:38, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Last Name Where is it stated that his last name is De Santa? Matt Seay (talk) 07:37, September 4, 2013 (UTC) : This picture from a leaked video of his daughter Tracey - my speculation stated above still stands Jackbel (talk) 09:45, September 4, 2013 (UTC) ::This should be deleted, our rules say: No leaked info. Kingrhem (Talk ★ ) 10:14, September 4, 2013 (UTC) :::I found this out after my post, guess I should have done some more digging lol....but thanks anyway. Matt Seay (talk) 11:36, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Karin BeeJay X I was watching a gameplay stream and there is a mission where you have to sneak into Michaels house and take a yellow BeeJay X. It is definetly his car because he had it parked in a garage and he was pointing a gun at Franklin in the car (he was hiding in it). 17:10, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Real Name - Michael Townley Watched another stream. Mission: Friends Reunite Trevor asked Wade to look for "Michael Townley" but instead he found "Michael De Santa". Seeing as this is "Friends Reunite" mission AND Michael name being said and looked for, Michael Townley is his real name. Picture EDIT: Yep. This is it. In the next missions there is 100% evidence. Scumbag Fraps didn't record picture though, only sound so I'll have to post that later. 21:48, September 13, 2013 (UTC) : In addition, if you were to have seen the (end of the) first mission of the game, you'll clearly see the mourning of Michael as what appears to be his North Yankton family believe him to be dead and in a grave. The name on his tombstone is "Michael Townley," and in the background, it shows Michael just watching as he has to leave his past life behind.:D (T FF) 03:01, September 15, 2013 (UTC) ::His real name is Michael Townley, De Santa is an alias given by the FIB. The page should be renamed.Dodo8 ''[[User:The Tom|Tom Talk 08:52, September 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::I agree. Let's use Bernie Crane as an example: theugy's rela name is Florian Cravic, but as Cravic changed his name, the name of the page is his current name. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 11:12, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :::: Maybe Michael changed his name to De Santa so the cops wont search for him. Hamodey1 (talk) 21:21, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Michael De Santa is really Michael Keane from GTA4! Michael De Santa, one of the three main protagonists of Grand Theft Auto V is, I believe to be, Michael Keane from Grand Theft Auto IV. Why? "De Santa" translates from Spanish as "of saint" or "the saint". That basically means that Michael De Santa is Michael the Saint. Michael Keane's nickname was Saint Michael. Take a minute to take that in. But even more so, Grand Theft Auto V is the first game in the GTA series to feature more than one bank heist. Saint Michael was killed in a bank heist. They have both robbed a bank. Niklawski (talk) 19:54, September 18, 2013 (UTC) :Impossibru! Keane was in his late 20s in death, Miohael is in his mid 40s during 2013 (only 5 years after IV). -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:58, September 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Also, Keane was Irish-American; Michael is Canadian (yeah! Deal with that, Americans!) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 20:03, September 18, 2013 (UTC) ::ILan, Michael is American. Trevor is the Canadian protagonist. I agree that it's cool to have a Canadian protagonist for once, but at least admit that not them all are. Michael = American, Trevor = Canadian, Franklin = African-American :: You know what's funny? read the article about Dr. Friedlander's death ingame website, "Mikey De Santos" LOL. Hamodey1 (talk) 21:22, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Locked? WTF?! Why is this page and the other ones like Trevor Philips still locked? I'd figured it would have been open by now, considering that the game just came out three days ago. -- Painkill (talk) 04:40, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :The reason the pages are locked is to prevent garbage edits and vandalism. If it isn't already done I'll lower protection from admins only to registered users only, but if we start having problem edits on the article the protection goes back. Half a decade after GTA4 was released Niko Bellic's article is still a constant problem. Jeff (talk| ) 15:31, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Date of birth As seen on his fake tombstone in the opening, Michael's date of birth is 1965, making him 48 years old. Can anyone edit the page while it's locked? Ryder 2012 (talk) 14:18, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Acutally he is 45 as mentioned by Trevor in Nervous ron I think that's an estimate. You can go between an insane man saying that is his approximate age, or his actual tombstone. I think the tombstone is more accurate. Ryder 2012 (talk) 17:04, September 20, 2013 (UTC) I Agree. His friends and family attented his funeral. A wrong date of birth on his tombstone would make no sense. Aegirsson (talk) 12:19, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Possible Death He could be killed by Franklin in 2013 ---- User:CriminalRating 17:42 20 September 2013 I added that but someone removed it.. I don't know why, Kastrenzo (talk) 05:06, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Place of birth Source on it being on the east coast? The most likely location, to me, seems to be the midwest. Joetheiceman (talk) 21:09, September 22, 2013 (UTC) His first job was in Carcer City (a fictionnal East Coast city). I think his birthdate (1965) is much more certain than is place of birth. Actually, I really think Michael Townley could be from Carcer (growing up in harsh condition, etc) and not the Midwest. Aegirsson (talk) 13:04, October 3, 2013 (UTC) SPOILERS!!!!.......Michael's 'death' So I chose option C and had Franklin, Michael & Trevor take on Merryweather. None of them dyed. Michael went back to his family, Franklin went back to the hood and Trevor went back to Trevor Phillips Industires. Why is Michae'ls death even there? One, its a spoiler of sorts, and two, depending on what one you chose he dosen't even die in two options >.< (Harlan1500 (talk) 01:17, September 24, 2013 (UTC)) :If only the article had some kind of spoiler warning. Oh wait... Killing Michael is an option, it isn't compulsory - as you know - however it is an option. Therefore it needs to be included in the article. As you should be able to see his death is listed as "player's choice", I don't see an issue with that. Tom Talk 01:24, September 24, 2013 (UTC) :Almost makes me wonder if his death is canonical with the story since "Sleepwalking" by The Chain Gang of 1974 plays with this version of the end credits. But let's hope not. Besides I'm sure R* wanted us to utilize a degree of more sandbox freedom in that regard. --Christengo (talk) 22:12, September 29, 2013 (UTC) 1965 Can anyone provide a clear image of his gravestone which shows his date of birth? Tom Talk 00:40, September 29, 2013 (UTC) 1968 *Michael is born in 1968 ! Jimmy mentions that he is just a 45 years old drunk. *During Bury the Hatchet you can see 1968 - 2004 written on his tomb stone. :When does he say that? And I'm going to need a screenshot of the gravestone because most people are saying that it has 1965 written on it. Tom Talk 18:10, September 30, 2013 (UTC) :Trevor's memorial tattoo says 1965 to 2004 so Rockstar has his age at either 45 or 48.Wrath425 (talk) 23:47, September 30, 2013 (UTC) ::His gravestone in Bury the Hatchet says 1965 - 2004 here's a screenshot http://s23.postimg.org/hw2zhd17v/Michael_s_Gravestone.png --MOB-4-Life (talk) 14:20, October 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Trevor tells Wade that Michael is 45 but that could just be an estimate. --BlackBaton (talk) 14:23, October 2, 2013 (UTC) His date of birth is staying as 1960s. We don't know which is true, it's likely a developer oversight. So if everyone could stop changing his date of birth, that would be fantastic. Tom Talk 14:26, October 2, 2013 (UTC) :His gravestone is somewhat more solid as evidence than word of mouth, although it is still up for debate. Perhaps mid-late 1960s would be better? We know he was either born in 1965 or 1968, 1960s is a bit too general. --MOB-4-Life (talk) 14:33, October 2, 2013 (UTC) :I know that I'm jumping in pretty late, but can't we at least put mid-to-late 1960s for a more direct description. --Painkill (talk) 02:06, October 3, 2013 (UTC) :Is it me or does it appear that Micheal may have scoliosis. The way he walks with his shoulders foward is a sign of scoliosis. vulix14 (talk) 05:14, October 5, 2013 (UTC)vulix14 Ingame Photo? Since the game is out, I figured we use ingame photos for Michael, Trevor and Franklin. Instead of their artwork. Unless we change everyone's photos to their concept art (for the charachters that have concept art) TheTechPoTaToCHIP (talk) 19:23, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Change Michaels quote? Hey guys. Don't post here much, just wanted to say that maybe we should change Michaels quote at the top of his page to this one. It sounds better, IMO. It was said during Ending A btw. "Survival is winning Franklin, Everything else is bullshit. Fairytales, spun by people afraid to look life in the eye Whatever it takes, kid. Survive.﻿" Content update. I just fixed a massive amount of grammatical errors in the "personality" section. Nicknames Other than those currently listed (05/13) his other names are - Sugar Tits (Trevor, Steve Haines) - D-Unit (Jimmy) - Mr. Suxx (Tracey's stalker) - Mr. De Santo (Ahron Ward)